


[Podfic] Some Assembly Required

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Written for the OLHTS prompt: Ikea
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).



> The fic is currently only posted on a private Discord server, but if that changes at some point, I will link to the original.
> 
> The author can be found here:  
> [Atalan on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Some-Assembly-Required-by-Atalan-ep0b93)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8rosyw2m4dlb8jh/GO_Some_Assembly_Required.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
